


Rin's Decision.

by Katiebug445



Category: Free!
Genre: I'm back with another fic in this 'verse, It's 4 am and I don't believe in editing, M/M, here it is presented in its raw form, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Rin finds Nitori bleeding out and close to death and makes a decision that could very well spell the end for him.





	Rin's Decision.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900882) and [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859017)   
> I guess this is turning into a real thing now? I dunno, I just really like writing these when my writer's block gets bad. They're fun, and I like exploring this 'verse some. Hopefully y'all are also getting some enjoyment out of it, too?

“Rin, how could you?!” Nitori screamed, grabbing the other man by the shoulders and staring at him desperately. “Why would you do that?!” 

 

“I had to.” 

 

“ _ Why _ ?” He demanded again. 

 

Rin’s eyes narrowed, and he shook off the smaller man’s grip. “What does it matter? Deal’s done, there’s nothing you can do about it now.” He turned his back on the smaller man, wanting to be done with this talk. 

 

But of course, Aiichiro wasn’t finished. He hurried around in front of him, cutting off his escape, and turned those icy blue eyes on him again. “What matters is, I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

“And neither did I. God, Ai, why is it okay for you to go off and almost get yourself killed, but when I do it, you suddenly have a problem.” 

 

“Because I didn’t sell my soul, Rin!” Nitori’s eyes filled with tears, his shoulders slumping in defeat, almost as if saying it out loud made it real. “What happened was _ supposed _ to happen. What you did  _ wasn’t. _ And now… Now me still being here doesn’t matter much, because _ you  _ won’t be with me.” 

 

“But you’ll be alive.” Rin pointed out. 

 

“Maybe physically, but…” The tears finally fell and the smaller man seemed to curl in on himself as a sob wracked his body. 

 

Rin sighed. He and Ai had become separated during a hunt, and when he found the smaller man, he was bleeding out on the floor and barely alive. All he knew was he needed to save Ai’s life, damn the consequences. He picked up the gray-haired man and carried his body out to the crossroads nearby, and summoned a crossroads demon. Without any hesitation, Rin handed over his soul in exchange for Nitori’s, and the contract was sealed right then and there. 

 

He didn’t care. The only thing he was concerned about was making sure the one light in his life didn’t go out, because where would he be without him? 

 

Saving Aiichiro was all that mattered, and that’s what he did. 

 

Still, though, when Ai found out what happened, he’d completely freaked out and started yelling, and he was  _ still  _ yelling amidst his tears. It wasn’t the reaction that Rin had expected from him, and seeing the smaller man this upset made him feel sick. “Hey,” he said softly, bringing Nitori in for a hug and keeping him close to his chest. Rin closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to tear up himself. The last thing he wanted was to leave him alone, but there wasn’t much he could do to change it now. 

 

Maybe… Maybe, if nothing else, Ai could get out of this and go back to living a normal life. As far as he knew, Momo had survived the massacre at Samezuka, and Haru and Makoto and the others were bound to still be out there somewhere. Maybe he still had a shot. 

 

After a few seconds of hesitation, the smaller man wrapped his arms around him, clinging to his jacket for dear life. His shoulders shook violently, and Rin could hear his muffled cries against the fabric of his shirt. He rested his chin on Nitori’s head and tightened his grip on him, trying to sooth him a little. “Ai, hey, it’s not like I’m gonna die tomorrow. We have a whole year left. A year’s a long time.” 

 

Ai suddenly pulled back, eyes red and face puffy from crying, and swallowed thickly. “That’s supposed to make this better?” He asked, his voice quivering with anger. “No matter how long you have left, the end result is the same: you’re going to Hell!” 

 

“It could be worse.” Rin shrugged. 

 

_ “How?!”  _ he shouted. 

 

“You could be dead, too.” 

 

Aiichiro shut his eyes, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks, and he turned around, storming into the motel room. “You’re an absolute idiot.” He growled, flopping angrily down onto his bed with his back to the door. 

 

Rin stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at Ai’s small figure and not knowing what he could say to the other man that would make him understand why he made his deal. Sighing, he stepped inside, shutting the door gently behind him, and padded over to the occupied bed. 

 

Ai felt a dip in his bed, causing him to slide back towards it, and then there was a hand on his shoulder. He ignored both of them, keeping his eyes fixed on the wall. His heart felt so heavy in his chest, he doubted he could move, anyways. His head kept screaming at him that Rin was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it, and it hurt so much he couldn’t stand it. No matter what, he was going to lose Rin. Violently. 

 

“Ai, please listen to me.” He paused for a beat, and then Nitori turned over, willing to listen but obviously still furious over what he had done. Regardless, Rin counted that as a win. “When I found you laying there with your throat cut and you bleeding out, I panicked. You weren’t breathing and I didn’t know what to do. I did the first thing I could think of to save you. In that moment, it didn’t matter what I was doing. But I don’t regret doing it; I can’t imagine anything worse than losing you.” 

 

“Neither can I, but I’m gonna  _ have  _ to.” 

 

Rin winced, not wanting to admit Aiichiro was right about that. “I don’t regret saving you. I will never regret saving you.” 

 

Nitori said nothing, not knowing what  _ to  _ even say right then. More tears slipped down his cheeks and he kept his eyes focused on Rin’s chest, watching it rise and fall with calm, even breaths, and scooted just a little closer to him. He’d been thrown into this life by accident after a rogue werewolf tore through the pool in his senior year and slaughtered half of his team. Luckily, Rin had shown up before it could finish him off as well, and then they teamed up, looking for revenge. 

 

When they got it, there just always seemed to be more trouble, more people like them who needed help. They just got caught up in the whirlwind of hunting, and Ai assumed they would be doing it for a long time. All he had left was the taller man. And now… 

 

Now, Ai would end up completely alone. 

 

The smaller man whimpered, laying his head in Rin’s lap and soaking the leg of his jeans. They’d been doing this three years now. Three years of being on the road, and spending every moment of their lives together, running from monsters and saving people. Three years for Nitori to fall completely head over heels in love with Rin Matsuoka all over again. 

 

“I don’t regret it.” Rin said again, stroking his hair. 

 

Ai’s lip wobbled and his shoulders shook again as he sobbed. He didn’t deserve Rin’s sacrifice, he really, really didn’t. He wasn’t worth Rin losing his life over. He was a terrible hunter, and wound up needing saved more than anything. All he did was get in the way and cause more trouble for Rin to clean up. Out of the two of them, he knew that Rin was the one who deserved a long life. Rin was a warrior. He was strong, and fast, and knew his way around damn near every weapon they had in their arsenal. All Nitori was good for was doing research and fucking up. 

 

No, he didn’t deserve the sacrifice. Not at all. 

 

“I can regret it for you, then.” He finally said, turning so he was looking up at the other man. “And I will.” 

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Suddenly, Nitori sat up, staring at him for a second, before pulling Rin in and crushing their lips together.  His hands slid around the taller man’s neck, holding him there, and kissed him deeper. Rin responded desperately, one hand tangling in Ai’s short hair and the other pulling him up into his lap. Nitori gasped, breaking them apart for just a second before Rin’s mouth was on him again, exploring every inch of Aiichiro that he could.

 

They finally broke apart, laying beside each other on Nitori’s bed in a tangle of limbs. Ai lay with his head on Rin’s chest, both men still breathing heavily, and glanced up at the other. “I’ll find a way to fix this.” he promised, “I’m not letting you die for me.” He kissed the taller man again and wrapped his arms around him, wanting him to be as close as possible for as  _ long  _ as possible. 

 

This time, Ai was going to be the hero. He was going to save Rin no matter what. They were both going to walk out of this alive _.  _

 

Rin had been right: a year  _ was  _ a long time. It was plenty of time to find a solution to this, and that’s exactly what he was going to do. 


End file.
